With a Little Help from My Friends
by Briaa
Summary: Something has happened to Bella. Her friends are prying to get more information, their trying to act like they understand, but they don't get it. She just wants to pretend it never happen, and Jacob can do that. All humans.


_**I hope life isn't a big joke, because I don't get it. ~Jack Handey**_

_**With A Little Help from My Friends;  
**_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I woke up to the sun peaking through the the thick curtains I got to cover the sheer ones I had. I grumbled and reluctantly got out of bed and shuffled to shut the the curtains. I didn't fail to notice that it was sunny in Forks, Washington. The wettest place in the continental u.s. I could just imagine what Alice was up to today.

_God_. I bet she'll try to get the whole gang together again, and it being such a great abnormal day. Everyone will agree and magically they will all not care about what had happen and help try to get _me _to forget.

But that's the thing. I won't forget. I don't think I'll ever forget. It's just that I'm forever...broken.

I don't _ever_ try to relive what had happened. It's just to depressing knowing I'm _that_ weak.

The vibrating of my cell phone brought me out of my reverie and I went to grab it off my nightstand seeing how I'm still at my window staring out of it like a fucking crazy person.

_Well...I guess I'm no longer socially relevant. _

I looked at the caller id and _guess who_? I picked it up and flipped it open.

"What?"

"Goood morning sunshine!!!" Chirpy bitch.

Silence.

"Okay...well what are you doing today!?" she asked a little too loudly for my liking.

"I am going to wallow in my own self pity _all day_. So leave me alone."

"Well that's no fun! You should come out to beach and hang out with us! It's been so long and we need to catch up!" Mhm, what did I say. I'm getting sick of her and I kind of feel bad for being so mean to her, but she just doesn't get it.

"Alice. No I don't want to come _hang out_. I rather stay out of the way." I didn't really mean that last part but I through that in for her sake. I wasn't a total bitch...well maybe I was, but whatever.

"But-" I cut her off.

"No buts Alice. Good-bye." Okay so I was a total bitch. I could live with that. I guess I have no choice.

I turned my phone off and climbed back into bed to sleep the day away.

0_o

"Yo. Wake up. Hello? Waaaaake upppp! Come on Bella." Something was shaking me and yelling in my ear. I mumbled something unintelligible and pulled the covers up over my face.

"Oh no you don't." That same someone said while trying to pry the covers out of my death grip.

"Jesus Christ Bella. That's quite a grip you got there." He laughed. Yes. I know acknowledged the _someone _as a he now because he had a deep voice I just couldn't place it. Even though it was familiar.

"Ughh. Leave me alone." I whined loudly. He just laughed again and grabbed the end of the covers and yanked them off so hard I flipped over the side of my bed. I yelped.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He said while coming to help me off the very cold floor. He picked up around the waist since I was face down on the wood floor and stood me up right. I looked up at him and it was Jacob.

I haven't seen him in forever! Wow, he got so big and he's so different and not just his voice. He had some muscles and his hair was no longer flowing down his back it was cropped and spiky. He looked..._good._

"Like what you see?" He said with a smug smirk on his face. I turned bright red and punched him in the arm.

"It's just-I mean I haven't seen you in forever. That's all."

"Sure, sure." He said rubbing the spot on his arm where I had hit him.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"Charlie asked me to keep you company." He said with a wink.

"When did you turn into such a perv?" I laughed only half kidding. The Jacob I knew was always so shy and awkard.

"Since I hit puberty."

'Geez, okay so now that I'm up...what the hell do you want?" I said with my hands on hips. I was pretty sure I looked like crap. You know the whole over-slept, bed head, stank breath type of girl is always oh-so attractive.

"Lets go to my place. Charlie and my dad are chillin here. So...come on." He said with a 'duh' face. I guess it couldn't hurt to go out with Jacob. I knew he wouldn't pry or try to understand. Cause he's just cool like that.

"Alright. I'm gonna take a shower and I'll be right out." I said while going to my dresser and pulling out some skinnies and my favorite Bob Marley shirt. I pulled out some fresh underwear and a bra since I wasn't wearing one. I looked down at myself and realized I was in a tiny camisole and short shorts. _Great._ I thought sarcastically.

I turned around and Jacob was laying down on my bed with his hands behind his head. I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it, because you never know.  
I turned on the hot water and started to undress. I threw my clothes in the laundry basket and jumped in the shower.

0_o

After I was all dressed and descent I finished straightening my hair and put some make-up on. Once I was happy with my work I put all my make-up crap in the bag and threw it under the sink. I unlocked the door and walked out into the hallway.

"It's about time Bella geez." Jacob said leaning up against the wall across the hall.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm dressed lets go." He pushed himself off the wall and sauntered down the stairs.

"Bye dad! See yah Charlie!" He yelled while passing them in the living room where they were watching the game.

"See yah. Be good Bells." He said in his strict voice. _Hmph_.

"Peace." I threw up the peace sign and walked out the door. While Billy was yelling to Jacob to be decent.

Jacob was already in I guess his car listening to the radio full blast.

"You better turn that shit down if you want me to come with you." He nodded and turned it down while I walked around the front of the car and got in.

Once I got settled in Jacob turned to with a raised eyebrow and said, "So, how do you feel about a lil' reefer?"

(^ ^,)

**_With a Little Help from My Friends_**

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,_  
_Would you stand up and walk out on me._  
_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,_  
_And I'll try not to sing out of key._  
_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,_  
_Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,_  
_Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends.  
_  
**_-The Beatles_**

_**A/N Well folks that's my first chapter. Tell me whatcha think and if I get enough feedback I'll continue.**_

**_Did yah like it?! _**

**_Review review review. =]_**


End file.
